mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Boobies, White Panties, and Me
'Boobies, White Panties, and Me '(乳と白パンツと小生 Chichi to Shiro Pantsu to Shōsei) is the fourth episode of Mistudomoe. Plot Summary The Two Bulges on a Chest Are... During art class, the children are drawing a portrait of Yabe. Futaba is concentrating on her work and when she finishes, she jumps up with such force that she pushes Mitsuba and causes her to stab her pencil through her paper. Then she shows Yabe her work, which is a drawing of a naked Yabe with a female body and big breasts. Yabe doesn’t approve it and tells Futaba to redo it. Futaba complains, but goes back to her seat. Out of nowhere, Hitoha appears from under Yabe’s chair. She is drawing Chikubi instead of Yabe. She tells him not to underestimate Futaba's breast obsession and tells him how far she will go for perfect breasts. As soon as she finishes the explanation, Futaba finishes her drawing, which consists of an enormous pair of breasts, which she calls her "Life-Size F-Cup." At that moment, Principal Noda appears; he is amazed by Futaba's drawing The drawing is put up in the hall so everyone can see it and it is later awarded. As Noda and Yabe stare at the drawing, Noda comments that the breasts are perfect, but Yabe is unable to say anything because he has never seen real breasts before. Futaba is embarrassed by the fact that everyone can now see her drawing, but Mitsuba consoles her. Futaba then starts cheering for everyone to look at her drawing. At that moment, Kuriyama appears, misunderstands everything and call everyone perverts. The next day, the drawing was sabotaged because someone added a pair of thumbtacks to censor the nipples. To Yabe’s surprise, Futaba likes it. Futaba's Classroom A bee enters the classroom. Futaba wants to swat it, but in doing so she literally chops Mitsuba's desk in half. Mitsuba is less than amused and stomps on Futaba's head as Futaba apologizes. While looking for her stuff, she notices that her pencil case is broken. Futaba starts crying, because she broke it and it had a special meaning to Mitsuba, because their father bought them the same style of pencil cases when they started school. Yabecchi sits at his desk in the teacher’s room and he is surprised to find Futaba there, instead of Hitoha, who usually sits there. Hitoha then explains that she is renting it for 100 yen a day, which annoys Yabe. Hitoha tells Yabe that Futaba is sad about breaking the pencil case, so Yabe goes to talk with Mitsuba, but she tells him it doesn’t matter. When he returns to the teacher’s room, Yabe finds Futaba cutting up her dogi with scissors as a sacrifice to compensate for breaking Mitsuba's pencil case. Later, Futaba having missed lunch, Hitoha brings her some pudding, claiming that it was Mitsuba's idea who is hiding nearby. Futaba then shows the three pencil cases she made from the cloth of her dogi, so each of them will have the same style pencil case, like they did when they were younger. Mitsuba accepts it, but Hitoha says she doesn’t want it, ruining the moment. Panties Are Your Friend At the Marui house, Mitsuba comes into her room to see Futaba alongside Chiba and Satou, who are working on a science project. Mitsuba is uncomfortable with having two boys in her room and tells them to finish the homework as soon as possible. Satou is about to tell Futaba what she needs to draw for the homework, but he notices that Futaba has already drawn naked breasts on the paper. Surprisingly, Chiba scolds Futaba and orders her to buy more paper. As soon as she leaves the room, Satou asks Chiba about his sudden responsible attitude, only for Chiba to run towards the triplets’ closet in order to find their panties. Chiba successfully finds the panty drawer, but when they hear someone coming he tries to close it. At that moment, one of the panties falls from the drawer and Chiba kicks it. The panties are caught on a nail on the door. Mitsuba enters the room, suspicious about the two boys, and then she leaves. As soon as she closes the door, the panties fall from the nail and Satou kicks it. The two then start playing soccer with the panties and when Satou tries to hit the panties with his head, the panties suddenly open and when the triplets come enter the room, they see Satou with the panties on his face, much to Mitsuba's horror. White Lover The next day at school, Satou is still embarrassed about the panties incident. He meets with the triplets and Mitsuba calls him a pervert. Futaba makes things worse because she gives him one of Mitsuba's panties as a present. Satou is angered and leaves, enraged and embarrassed by the fact he is being labeled as a pervert, but Futaba is unable to understand. At that moment, Chiba appears and tells Futaba to give Satou the panties, but not directly. During the day, Satou finds panties in his desk, in his locker and in the bathroom, much to his embarrassment. Later Futaba chases Satou with garlands of panties. Satou runs away as Chiba laughs at him and he understands that this was all Chiba's fault. As Satou escapes, a discouraged Futaba appears as Chiba gives her a new idea. Satou finally evades Futaba and goes to wash his hands. Futaba appears, wearing panties over her shorts. Satou can’t take it anymore and scolds Futaba as he tells her to take them off, because she is embarrassing him. Futaba starts crying, because she stole all of Mitsuba's panties just for him. Satou decides to accept her gift and takes the panties off, but just at that moment Mitsuba (who was about to apologize to Satou) appears. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Chikubi: Saitou Momoko *Noda: Takaoka Binbin *Airi Ogata *Mayumi Katou *Shiori Itou *Miku Sugisaki *Miyashita *Sakiko Matsuoka *Yuki Yoshioka *Inuguchi *Amikawa __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 1 Episodes